yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mezarlık - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
4'lü Tablolu Aslı tablosuz iç linkli Bakma kabristânın ancak sâha-i medhûşuna, Dur da bir müddet kulak ver nâle-i hâmûşuna! Kalbi hiç benzer mi bak sîmâ yı heybet pûşuna! Kim ki dalmıştır hayâtın seyl-i cûşâ-cûşuna, Can atar, birgün gelir, yorgun düşüp âgûşuna! Ey mezâristan, ne âlemsin, ne yüksek fıtratin! Sende pinhân en güzîn evlâdı insâniyyetin; Senden istimdâd eder feryâdı ye´sin, haybetin. Bir yığın göz nûrusun, yâhud muhammer tıynetin, Rûh-i pâkinden coşan gözyaşlarından milletin! Şanlı bir târîhsin: Mâzî-i millet sendedir. Varsa ibret sendedir, hikmet de elbet sendedir; Devr-i istîlâ dunır yâdında, devlet sendedir! Çünkü hürriyyet, hamâset sende, gayret sendedir, Zindegî zillettir artık bence izzet sendedir! Ey ademle varlığın ser-haddi, iklîm-i salâh! Başlarında sermedî bir sâye, bir müşfık cenâh Olmasan, bî-vâyeler nerden bulurlar inşirâh? Zıll-i memdûdunda var âsûde bir reng-i felâh. Leyl-i dûrâ-dûruna olsun fedâ yüz bin sabâh! Cevherin toprak değil, pek başka bir ma´den senin. Âh bilmezler ki üstünden geçerlerken senin, Bin dimağın lübbüdür her zerre hâkinden senin. Öyle feyyâz, ey zemîn-i ma´rifet, mâyen senin: Sâye-gâhından çıkarken rûh olur her ten senin! Ey mezâristan, nihan ka´rında yüz binlerce mâh, Fışkıran hâk-i remîminden bütün nûr-i nigâh! Nâzeninler yâl ü bâlinden nişandır her kiyâh... Serviler Mevlâ ya yükselmiç birer berceste âh, Hufreler Mevlâ´dan inmii en emin bir hâb-gâh. Ey şebistân, ey adem, ey perde perde kibriyâ. Sendedir ümmîdler: Senden doğar fecr-i bekâ. Her hacer pâren okur bin şi´r-i lâhûtî-edâ; Her neşîden rûhu eyler sennediyyet-âçinâ. Ey semâvî hâk, benden bin selâm olsun sana. Sıkınca rûhumu ba´zen metâlibiyle hayât, Olur yegâne mesîrem mahalle-i emvât. Muhît-i velvele-dârında zindegânînin, Ferâğ-ı dâimi yoktur hayât-ı sânînin. Ne levs-i hırs ü mezellet zemîn-i pâkinde, Ne hây ü hûy-i maîşet harîm-i hâkinde, Bu kâinât-ı huzûnın fezâ yı sâmitini Görünce, ömr-i perîşânımın merâretini, Velev bir ân için olsun atıp hayâlimden, Uzaklaşır giderim mâsivâya artık ben. Şu mâsivâ denilen kayd-ı ukde ber-ukde Kırılmadan olaamaz ruh bir dem âsûde. Fakat kırılmak için böyle bir zemîn ister... Zemîn değil yalınız, kalb-i âhenin ister! Geçen sabâh idi Eyyûb´a doğru çıkmıştım. Aşıp da sûrunu şehrin atınca birkaç adım, Ufuk değişti, önümden çekildi eski cihan; Göründü karşıda füshat-serâ yı kabristan. Fakat o bir koca deryâ-yı sermediyyet idi, Ki her haziyre-i sengîni mevc-i müncemidi! Kenarda durmıyarak girdim en derin yerine, Oturdum arkamı verdim de taşlann birine. Ridâ-yı samte bürünmüş bütün yesâr ü yemîn, Huzûr içinde ağaçlar, sükûn içinde zemîn. Bütün o yükselen emvâc, o bî-nihâye deniz, Derin bir uykuya dalmıştı, her taraf sessiz. Yavaş yavaş açılıp perde-i likâ yı muhit; Harîm-i rûhumu doldurdu kibriyâ-yı muhit. Fakat bu beste-i lâhût nerden aksediyor, Ki "Ellezî halâka´l-mevte ve´l-hayâte... " diyor? Nedir samîm-i sükûnette böyle bir feryâd? Neşîde Hâlik´ın, ammâ kim eyliyor inşâd? Zaman zaman ederek yükselen terâne hurûş, Enîne başladı nâgâh kâinât-ı hamûş! O serviler müteheyyic cemâ´at-i kübrâ Kesildi... Her birisinden duyuldu aynı sadâ. Mekâbir inledi, taşlar birer lisân oldu; Kitâbeler de o taşlarla hem-zebân oldu. Görünce zinde bütün mahşer-i heyûlâyı, Mezâra rûh veren nefh-i pâk-i Mevlâyı, Hayâle daldım; o füshat-serâ yı dûrâ-dûr Göründü dîde-i medhûşa bir cihân-ı nüşûr! Kefen be-dûş-i bekâ bî-nihâye ecsâdın, O, dehri hîçe sayan, kârbân-ı ecdâdın, Akın akın geçerek pîşgâh-ı izzette, -Muhît-i havf ü recâdan makâm-ı hayrette- Kıyâm-ı aczini seyreyledim... Ne dehşetmiş Sücûd-i hilkati görmek huzûr-i kudrette! Bu herc ü merc-i kıyâmet-nümûna hâkim olan Hatîb-i âlem-i ulvî nihâyet oldu iyan: Gözüm, uzaktaki bir medfenin ayak ucuna Çöküp ziyâret eden, bir çocukla bir kadına İlişti. Sonra biraz yaklaşınca, iyiden iyi Tezâhür eyledi: Baktım, çocuk "Tebâreke "yi Kemâl-i vecd ile ezber tilâvet eylemede; Yanında annesi gözyaşlarıyle dinlemede. Zemîne ra´şe verirken neşâid-i melekût, Ne manzaraydı İlâhî o makber-i mebhût? Çocuk hayâta, o makber de mevte bir levha. Tezâd-ı kudreti gör.Bak şu levh-i zirûha! Biraz geçince o sesler bütün hamûş oldu, Deminki mahşer-i pür-cûş sâye pûş oldu. Çocuk kadınla beraber çekildi âlemine, Gömüldü gitti mezarlık sükûn-i dâimine. Sadeleştirmesi kafiyesiz Bu ürkütücü mezarlık alanına sade bakıp geçme, Dur da bir süre kulak ver sessiz iniltisine! Kalbi hiç benzer mi bak o heybetli yüzüne! Kapılıp gidenler hayatın coşkun seline, Gün gelir, yorgun düşer, can atarlar sinesine. Ey mezarlık, ne âlemsin, ne yüksek yapıdasın! Sende saklıdır en seçkin evladı insanlığın; Senden medet umar feryadı yoksunluğun, ümitsizliğin. Bir yığın göz nurusun, yahut yoğurulmuş mayan, Milletin temiz ruhundan coşan göz yaşlarından. Şanlı bir tarihsin, milletin geçmişi sendedir. Varsa ibret sendedir, hikmet de elbet sendedir; Yayılıp yükselme devirleri hâtırındadır, bahtiyarlık sendedir! Çünkü hürriyet, kahramanlık sende, gayret sendedir, Yaşamak bence artık alçaklıkla bir, şeref ve itibar sendedir! Ey varlıkla yokluğu ayıran sınır, iyilik ve barış iklimi! Başlarında ebedi bir gölge, bir şefkatli kanat Olmasan, kimsesizler nereden ferahlık bulurlar? Uzayıp giden gölgende huzurlu bir mutluluk sezilmekte. Bitmeyen gecene olsun feda yüz bin sabah! Cevherin toprak değil, pek başka bir maden senin. Ah bilmezler ki üstünden geçerlerken senin, Bin beynin özüdür her zerre toprağından senin. Ey marifet iklimi, öyle feyizli ki mayan senin: Gölgeliğinden çıkarken ruh olur her beden senin! Ey mezarlık, yüz binlerce ay yüzlü derinliklerinde gizlidir, Çürümüş toprağından hep göz nuru varlıklar fışkırmaktadır! Her ot nazlı güzellerin boyundan boşundan bir nişandır. Serviler Mevla'ya ahenk içinde yükselmiş birer âhdır. Çukurlar da Mevla'dan inmiş en güvenli bir yataktır. Ey karanlıklar ülkesi, ey yokluk âlemi, Ey ululuğun perde perde açıldığı yer, Sendedir ümitler: Beka şafağı senden doğar. Her parça taşın ilahi âhenkte bin şiir okur; Her hikmetli şiirinde ruh ebedilikle tanışır. Ey semavi toprak, benden bin selam olsun sana. Hayatın istekleri bazan ruhumu sıktığında, Tek gezinti yerim ölüler mahallesi olur. Çünkü diriler dünyasının gürültülü ortamında İkinci hayatın o sürekli ihtiyaçtan uzak tutan huzurlu havası yoktur. Bu hayatın ne temiz ikliminde hırs ve alçaklık kirleri, Ne de toprağında geçim kaygısının çırpınışları bulunur. Bu huzur evreninin sessiz fezasını Görünce,perişan ömrümün acılığını, Bir an için bile olsa atıp hayalimden, Uzaklaşır giderim mâsivâdan (1) artık ben. Şu mâsivâ denilen düğüm düğüm bağ Parçalanmadan kavuşamaz ruh bir an bile huzura. Fakat parçalanmak için böyle bir yer ister... Yer değil yalnız, demirden bir yürek ister! Geçen sabah idi Eyüp'e doğru çıkmıştım. Şehrin surlarını aşıp da bir kaç adım attığımda, Ufuk değişti, önümden çekildi eski cihan; Göründü karşıda gözalıcı genişliğiyle kabristan. Fakat o bir koca sonsuzluk denizi idi, Ki taştan mezarları donmuş dalgalara denkti. Kenarda durmayarak girdim en derin yerine, Oturdum arkamı verdim de taşların birine. Sessizlik örtüsüne bürünmüş sağım solum, Huzur içinde ağaçlar, sükûn içinde zemin. Bütün o yükselen dalgalar, o sonsuz deniz, Derin bir uykuya dalmıştı, her taraf sessiz. Ortamın yüzündeki perde yavaş yavaş açıldı; Ruhumun derinlikleri ortamdaki yücelik ve ululukla doldu. Fakat bu ilahi beste nereden aksediyor, Ki "Ellezî halaka'l-mevte ve'1-hayâte" (2) diyor. Sessizliğin derinliklerinde bu feryat nedir? Bu tesirli söz Allah'ın, ama kim okuyor? Yükselen nağmeler yer yer coşuyorken, Birden o suskun evren inlemeye başladı. Serviler ise heyecana gelmiş bir büyük cemaat Kesildi... Her birinden aynı seda duyuldu. Kabirler inledi, taşlar birer dil hâline geldi, Kitabeler de o taşlarla aynı dilden konuştu. Bütün bu varlıklar mahşerini dirilmiş görünce, Ben de Allah'ın can veren mukaddes üfleyişini, Hayal etmeye başladım; bu uzayıp giden göz alıcı genişlik, Dehşete uğramış gözlerime kıyamet âlemi göründü. Beka kefenini omzuna atmış sayısız cesedin, O dünyayı hiçe sayan ecdad kervanının Akın akın geçerek Allah'ın yüce huzurunda, -Bir korku ve ümit havasında, şaşkınlık içinde- Aciz bir halde dikildiklerini seyrettim...Ne dehşetmiş Yaratılmışların secde edişini görmek Allah'ın huzurunda. Bu kıyamete benzer kargaşalığın sebebi, Yüce âleme ait sözleri okuyan kişi sonunda ortaya çıktı: Gözüm, uzaktaki bir mezarın ayak ucuna Çöküp ziyaret eden bir çocukla bir kadına İlişti. Sonra biraz yaklaşınca, iyiden iyi Anlaşıldı. Baktım çocuk "Tebareke"yi Kendinden tamamen geçmiş, ezberden okumakta; Yanında annesi gözyaşlarıyla dinlemekte. Melekût âleminin hikmet dolu ahenkli sözleri zemini titretirken, İlâhî, o suskun mezar nasıl bir manzaraya büründü. Çocuk hayatın tablosuydu, o mezar da ölümün; Şu canlı tabloya bakıp da Allah'ın yarattığı zıtlıkları görmeliydi! Biraz zaman geçince o sesler tamamen kesildi, Deminki coşup kabaran mahşer gölgelendi. Çocuk kadınla beraber çekildi âlemine, Mezarlık da gömüldü gitti sürekli sessizliğine. (1) Mâsivâ: Allah'tan başka bütün varlıklar. Dünya ile ilgili olan şeyler. (2) Mülk Sûresi 2. ayetinin bir kısmı. Ayetin meali: "Hanginizin daha iyi iş işlediğini belirtmek için, ölümü ve hayatı yaratan O'dur. O, güçlüdür, mağfiret edendir." İngilizce tercümesi Don’t only look and pass this frightening cemetery area, Give me some time, stop and listen to the silence scream Look that the heart is similar to the imposing face! Those who drifted away in the wild flood of life, Day comes, tired, eager to reach its bossom Oh cemetery, how high you’re ! You reserve the son of the most distinguished of mankind; The deprivision of cry and despair hopes for your help.. You’re the heavenly light , or mixed yeast, Ages gushing through the pure soul of the nations. You’re the glorious history, the nation's history is in you. If there is any virtue it is in you, and of course wisdom is in you Periods of increased spread in mind, things are in happiness! Because freedom, heroism is in you, endevour is in you, I think living is the same as vileness nowadays, honor and dignity is in you! O boundary that separates the absence and the presence asset, the climate of peace and goodness! If you aren’t an eternal shadow is on his head, or an compassionate wing, How can the homeless find relief? A peaceful happiness is felt in your shadow A hundred thousand morning is sacrifised for your endless night Your ore isn’t soil, some other mine . Oh ! they do not know while they are crossing over Your every bit of soil is the core of Thousands of brain O ingenuity climate, so that the yeast you always live: while your shadow is the soul of each body O cemetery, hidden in the depths of hundreds of thousands of moon-faced, The most precious creatures are gushing out from the rotten ground Each herb is a delicate on the neck of the beutiful. Cypresses are the groans grown up to Mevla in harmony, Pits are the most secure beds send by Allah O land of darkness, O world of absence, the place the curtain of greatness’s opened slowly The hopes are all in you: Dawn eternity rises from you Each piece of Stone reads thousands of poet in divine harmony ; soul meets with eternity in each wisdom poem. O heavenly land, a thousand greetings from me . When demands of life squeezes in my soul I have a walk among the deads Because in the noisy environment of the world alive There isn’t peacefull atmosphere that continiously keeps away from necessity of the second life In that life there is neither the dirt of meannes and greedy in that clean climate nor the struggle of life on the land Seeing the silent sky of this quiet peaceful universe I go away from masiva, by forgetting the bitterness of my miserable life only for a moment Without tearing the masiva, that we call knot out The soul can’t rest in peace for a moment But a place is needed to be torn out... Not a place only, but a heart of iron is needed! Last week was on the way to Eyüp When I take a few steps to go beyond the city walls Horizon has changed, old universe has changed; Across, the dazzling width of cemetery was seen But it was a big sea of eternity, Stone tombs are like the frozen waves. I didn’t wait instead I entered to the deepest I sat down I gave my back to one of the stones. Everywhere is surrounded by a silence cover, Trees in peace, tranquility in ground. All the rising waves, that endless sea, Dived into a deep sleep, everywhere is silent. The curtain of the surrounding opened slowly; my soul is full of glory and holiness But where does this divine composition echo from? "Ellezî halaka'l-mevte ve'1-hayate" it says. What is that cry in the depth of silence? The effective word of God, but who is reading? While rising melodies are getting violent Suddenly that the silent universe begin to moan Cypresses became a big religious community lost in the excitement Each of which was heard the same sound. Graves moaned, the stones became a language, Stone inscriptions spoke in the same language with the stones All these creatures seeing their their last judgment risen I started to dream the holy breath of God that gives life this eye-catching width, became a sign of Doomsday for me I watched, many dead bodies carrying their eternity shroud on their shoulders, The caravan of ancestors ignoring the world Passing through the presence of God - with fear and hope, in daze- Standing still in weakness What horror it is to watch the created ones making prostrate for Allah At the end The reason of this ruction, The one reading the words belong to universe appeared at the end I saw a child and an old woman visiting an old grave Then a little closer, everything is clear I saw a child reading "tebareke" from memory Lost in himself Beside his mother is listening in tears. While harmonious words of wisdom shaking the ground Divine, how canged that silent grave in to a view . The Child is the painting of life, the burial of the death ; We had to see the conrasts in life that created by Allah, by looking at that alive painting Some time later the sounds completely ended, overshadowed crowd faded The child went out with the women, the cemetery buried into its continuous silence. | style="vertical-align: top"| örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Osmanlıca aslı ve latino birlikte resim thumb|right|335 px|bu şarkının türkçe çevirisi : ey kervancı, ey kervan leyla'mı nereye götürüyorsun leyla, canım ve yüreğim olduğu halde? ey kervancı, leyla'mı niçin götürüyorsun? birbirimize yalnızken verdiğimiz sözlere tanrı şahitken ve aşkımızın karar kılmadığı hiç bir şey yokken ey kervancı, leyma'mı niçin götürüyorsun? inancımın tamamı geçici dünyaya dair aşkının kıvılcımları yaşamın kendisi olmuş oysa yarin hatırası aşkın bir damlasından bile güzeldir tanrım kalplerdeki sevgiyi daima o kalplerde bırak benim kalbimde bıraktığın gibi leyla ile mecnun efsane oldular oysa bizim hikayemiz sonsuzluğa erişti sen şimdi aşkımın tek göstergesisin hüznümün, gözümden dökülmeyen hali bu hüznün elinden hangi hallerdeyim bilmiyorsun senden sonra var olmadım tanrı biliyor kalbimin yapraklarını gör ve git tufan gibi inşa et hüznün dallarını gül idik, gülleri derip git ki ben gül ağacıydım tufanın ayakları dibinde oturan vücudumun bütün dallarını tabiatın hışmıyla kır... ey kervancı, ey kervan leyla'mı nereye götürüyorsun leyla, canım ve yüreğim olduğu halde? ey kervancı, leyla'mı niçin götürüyorsun? [[کاربان ]] thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Mezarlık şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Mezarlık şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Mezarlık şiiri Kategori:Mezarlık Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap